


A Path Freely Chosen

by coralysendria



Category: Earth: Final Conflict
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e04 Limbo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralysendria/pseuds/coralysendria
Summary: Sandoval considers Joshua Doors in the wake of the destruction of the Taelon core energy.





	A Path Freely Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at the end of "Limbo."
> 
> It is unbeta'd.

Ronald Sandoval stared in disbelief at Joshua Doors. The man had just destroyed the Taelon's core energy reserve with which he had been entrusted -- with which _Sandoval_ had entrusted him. It was clear that the supposed cold fusion reactor had only ever been a ruse to gain access to core energy. Around them, there was the silence of bated breath as the Volunteers, Major Kincaid, and Ms. Palmer all waited for his reaction. _Someone_ was going to pay, and Sandoval had already determined that _he_ would not be that someone. He took a deep breath, and let the frenzy of the last minutes -- as everyone tried to get Joshua to stop -- wash away. His footsteps rang on the metal stairs as he descended toward the waiting man. When he spoke, it was with his usual icy calm.

"You threw it all away, Mr. Doors."

Joshua glanced over his shoulder toward the reactor. The expression he turned on Sandoval had a hint of surprise in it, as though he himself could not quite believe that he had followed through on his dead father's plan. "Yes, I did, didn't I."

"I'd say your future looks very dim," Sandoval said. "Not to mention very painful."

"My future," Joshua responded with quiet intensity. "My pain. My path." He knew what was going to happen to him next. He understood and accepted the consequences of his actions. Though he had chosen to fulfill his father's wishes, he had done so freely, without his father's digital specter goading him on.

And Sandoval found that he understood. He knew a thing or two about fathers and sons, about trying to live up to the wishes of the dead, about leaving their shades behind -- about coming into your own. If he ever found his own son, he could only hope that he would be a better father than Jonathan Doors had been to Joshua...or his own father had been to him.

"Can I make a last request?" Joshua asked, indicating that he wished to speak to Ms. Palmer, who waited nearby with a pained expression. Major Kincaid, his face impassive, but his eyes on Sandoval, stood beside her, offering tacit support.

Sandoval surprised himself by giving his assent. Under normal circumstances, he would not have been inclined toward kindness of any sort, not even something as simple as this. But he suddenly found in himself not only empathy for Joshua, but ungrudging respect. Sandoval knew -- none better -- what awaited Joshua aboard the Mothership; there would be no mercy for the son of Jonathan Doors. 

Not that _mercy_ was a quality with which Zo'or was at all familiar. 

Sandoval watched Joshua Doors converse quietly with Palmer and Kincaid. Although he could not quite make out what they were saying, he knew them well enough to know that Kincaid was offering to intercede on Joshua's behalf -- probably with Da'an, who was no more likely to forgive the destruction of the core energy than Zo'or, but who did at least understand mercy. Palmer was undoubtedly offering the resources of the Atlantic National Alliance with which she was entangled.

Idly, Sandoval wondered if he should allow them to rescue Joshua when they tried -- as he was certain they would. He didn't know if Kincaid was involved with the ANA, but he knew for a fact that both Kincaid and Palmer were members of the Resistance. Joshua was too valuable to both the ANA and the Resistance to leave him aboard the Mothership. Not to mention that all of them knew what was going to happen to Joshua once he was in Zo'or's hands. Sandoval was in charge of Mothership security; whether a rescue succeeded or failed really depended on him.

Perhaps an unfortunate accident during transport would be simpler. A quick death now versus a lifetime of torture? Sandoval knew which _he_ would prefer. 

Joshua turned away from Palmer and Kincaid and walked back to Sandoval. His expression was calm, his eyes clear. He was ready.

Sandoval hoped that when his time came -- and he had no illusions in that regard -- he could be as accepting of whatever fate awaited him. He only hoped that he could finish what Joshua had started, and take the Taelons down with him.

With a glance toward Kincaid and Palmer who were watching Joshua, he followed the prisoner up the factory steps.


End file.
